Virtualization techniques have gained popularity and are now commonplace in data centers and other computing environments in which it is useful to increase the efficiency with which computing resources are used. In a virtualized environment, one or more virtual nodes are instantiated on an underlying host computer and share the resources of the underlying computer. Rather than implementing a single node per host computing system, multiple nodes may be deployed on a host to more efficiently use the processing resources of the computing system. These virtual nodes may include full operating system virtual machines, Linux containers, such as Docker containers, jails, or other similar types of virtual containment nodes.
In some implementations, computing environments may employ multiple applications or processes that are generated to perform desired tasks. For example, a first application may comprise a front-end service operating on one or more computing nodes for an organization, while a second application may comprise a back-end service operating on one or more computing nodes for the same organization. Because each of the applications provide different operations and have access to different data sets, the applications may be provided with differing sets of permissions. These permissions, which may include user permissions, regulate the storage disks available to the application, the network addresses available to the application, the ability to install or modify software associated with the application, and/or other permissions. However, as more applications are deployed within a computing environment, difficulties may arise in adequately supporting each of the applications when errors or issues arise.